


Day 12 - Fingering

by FrankiValerie



Series: 30 Day NSFW challenge [12]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: Finally starting to catch up after London trip! Apologies for the delay.





	Day 12 - Fingering

Caleb knew exactly what Jack liked most of all.  He knew her well enough now to know exactly what got her off; the pressures, the patterns, the exact spots that made her shiver, moan, writhe and cry out for more. And because he knew it all, he played with her.  He delighted in what he could do to her, and she loved, craved every single touch, each and every contact. No man would ever read her body as well as Caleb Ortez did; they both knew that. 

So when he lay next to her, in the bed they shared, both of them naked from head to toe, he couldn’t resist worshipping her like only he could.  He smirked against her lips as he made his decision and ran his hand from her ass to her hip, following the pattern of her tattoos, knowing their lines without having to look.  He hit that specific crossing of lines, almost holding his breath until he heard her gasp; that gasp he ached for still;  _ I want you _ . 

She exhaled a groan in their shared breath as his middle finger slid across her sex, immediately lifting her hips to his touch, craving more;  _ I  _ **_need_ ** _ you _ .

He smirked against her lips, adoring how wet she already was, how she responded to him, how she felt… he circled the tip of his finger over her clit, slow and teasing, keeping that pace until she grunted in frustration, pulling from the kiss to nip his lower lip between her teeth and tugged;  _ quit your playing, and fuck me.  _

He deepened their kiss again, tongue duelling with hers as he slid a second finger between her pussy lips, stroking down to her entrance, back up to her clit, enticing another impatient grunt, grinning and pulling back a fraction to look over her face, to watch her expression change to ecstasy as he pushed a finger into her, back out, back in, beginning a steady rhythm and feeling himself grow harder still at how tight and wet she was around his finger.  She trembled under him, rocking her hips to match his rhythm;  _ I need more.  _

He added a second finger and deepened his strokes, delving into her, feeling her grow more and more wet, her pussy walls twitching around him as he stroked almost to that extra sensitive spot inside her.  She stroked her hand across the back of his head, pushing her fingers into his hair and guiding him to kiss her neck, stretching out for him to access the soft skin under her chin;  _ fucking worship me.  _

He smirked as he followed her silent command, starting from her jaw and kissing to just under her ear, slowing as he kissed down her neck, slowing the motions of his fingers as he kissed to her collarbone, finally adding a third finger and moving his thumb to stroke over her clit as his lips reached the swell of her breast.  She arched her back against him, tilting her trembling hips into his hand;  _ fuck yes, don’t stop.   _

She moaned his name as he flicked his tongue over her nipple, caressing the hardened bud with the tip of his tongue before taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly, looking up to her face… those perfect full lips parted as she moaned for him, a blush in her cheeks, her eyes closed;  _ I’m getting close…  _

He groaned against her breast, aching to feel her cum coat his fingers, to please her and worship her like only he could. He curled his fingers within her, pushing deep to find that sensitive spot and roll his fingertips over it, his thumb still working the swollen nub of her clit.  She gasped a louder moan of his name, her fingers at the back of his head grasping his hair tight, “Fuck, Caleb, I’m gonna cum!” 

Then she bucks her hips hard, her body jolting beneath him, gasping his name as her warm cum spills over his fingers.  He softens his touch but doesn’t stop just yet, letting her ride out her release as her pussy walls pulse around his fingers.  

Slowly he removes his hand from her, lifting it instead to his mouth to suck his fingers clean, groaning at the taste of her, always so sweet, perfect to him.  She writhes and grins at him, moving her legs to rest around his waist and pulls him close, already ready for more… 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally starting to catch up after London trip! Apologies for the delay.


End file.
